With or Without you
by Enyia
Summary: tous les soirs Draco joue avec Harry... Des jeux ... pas très catholiques... simple question physique? Et si, justement... Slash HD R
1. Default Chapter

_With or without you…_

_Hye everybody ! Alors, oui, je suis dans ma période song fic donc… je me permet de mettre mes autres fics entre parenthèses –en fait c'est par manque d'inspiration mais chut ! Pour la petite histoire, j'ai écris ça on était encore le 26.04, à environs 7.00 pm. Et oui, j'étais en Angleterre. Hé hé ! Mdr ! Bon au programme : blabla+fic+re-blabla._

_Ciao Vi ! (Et j'étais en Angleterre… et bah !)_

Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi, ni les personnages, ni la chanson qui est bien sûr le cultissime _With or without you _des non moins cultissimes U2 (et oui… je suis fan…ahhhhhh)

Genre : romance, Yaoï, persuadage raté… comme d'hab' quoi ! slash HPDM of course !

Note : Siuki je t'ai promis que je saurais me faire pardonner alors je crois que j'ai trouvé comment (regard provocateur et entendu…) oui, ce sont bien des avances… expdr !

_And now Ladies and Gentlemen… please welcome _

_THE FIC !_

* * *

_See the stone set in your eyes _

_See the thorn twist in your side_

_I wait for you…_

Draco… tes yeux d'onyx, plein de désir… ces yeux qui me font défaillir lorsqu'ils se posent sur moi… toi, ton corps, ta bouche, tes mains, ta voix… j'aime tout chez toi… Même ton handicap, cette épine abîmant ton flanc, ta peur maladive de l'amour… Mais que veux-tu, tu es un Malfoy… Ce soir, comme tous les autres soirs, je t'attends, dans cette chambre lugubre qui fut si souvent la notre…

_Slight of hand and twist of fate_

_On a bed of nails (s)he makes me wait_

_And I wait without you…_

Dans peu de temps tu seras là, et de tes mains habiles, tu joueras de moi, de mon corps, te remémorant des endroits de plaisirs et des jeux découverts par hasard… Et tu me feras grogner, soupirer…gémir, supplier…et hurler… Et comme un automate, mon corps te réclamera ta luxure. Et je me donnerais à toi… Mais toi… Je t'appartiendrais pour quelques heures mais toi… Jamais tu ne seras mien… Jamais personne ne se vantera de la capture de ton être… Alors, seul, sur ce lit si dur, je t'attends…

_With or without you_

_With or without you…_

Mais je peux me passez de toi, car seul mon corps t'appartient. Je peux me passer de toi car je peux me charger de ton doux labeur. Je peux me passer de toi car, oui, je le ferais très bien. Avec toi c'est le septième ciel. Avec toi c'est la luxure. Avec toi, ça n'est pas l'amour. Et moi je veux l'amour. Alors avec ou sans toi, qu'importe ?...

_Trough the storm we reach the shore_

_You give it all but I want more_

_And I'm waiting for you _

Je sais qu'à travers la tempête de nos désirs, nous atteindrons les rivages tendres du Paradis. Qu'à travers les brouillards du plaisir, des frissons et des tremblements fébriles, nous nous échouerons sur les rives douces du septième ciel. Tu me donnes tout ton corps mais je veux ton âme. Tu me donnes ton plaisir mais je veux ton cœur… Tu te donnes mais je veux plus que ça. Tu es là, lentement tu approches… sensuellement tu fais se raidir mon plaisir. Mmh et je t'attends… Dépêches-toi, s'il te plait, je t'attends…

_With or without you_

_With or without you_

_I can't live with or without you_

Mais ne crois pas que j'ai besoin de toi. Ne me penses pas accro. Non, je n'ai aucun besoin de ton corps sur le mien. Aucun besoin de ton corps dans le mien. Nos chairs ne formant qu'un être n'est qu'un luxe que je me permets, moi qui aie tant donné au monde, j'ai bien ce droit, non ? Oui, même sans toi, je survivrais, ne suis-je pas le survivant ? Non… à quoi bon… je ne survivrais pas !

_And you give yourself away_

_And you give yourself away_

_And you give, and you give, and you give yourself away_

Mmh… oh, oui, Draco, oui, c'est cela, tu te donnes ou enfin ton corps… et Merlin que c'est bon ! Et tu te le lis en moi, car ton sourire satisfait apparaît… je hais ce sourire… D'ailleurs, je te hais… mais Merlin … que tu es bon !... Tendre, doux, attentionné… Mais je n'ai pas ton cœur… car si tu te donnes (et Merlin que tu te donnes bien !) ce n'est que ton corps…

_My hands are tied, my body bruised_

_(S)he got me with nothing to win _

_And nothing left to lose_

Et tu te joues de moi… Des jeux étranges… Mais si bons… Ce soir ce sont mes mains que tu attaches… et alors que tu m'observes, tu découvres mes ecchymoses. Ton regard m'interroge… A la Bataille, mon ange, celle de l'Histoire. Alors une à une tu les couvres de baisers. Un nouveau jeu ? Ha ! Qu'importe ? Tu me tiens et tu n'as plus rien à perdre que du temps. Rien à gagné non plus… ahhhhhh… oh, amour, tu me fais mal ! … Mmh tu as du le sentir car à nouveau ton regard m'interroge… ne t'inquiètes pas, j'y survivrais !

_And you give yourself away _

_And you give yourself away _

_And you give And you give, And you give yourself away _

Mmh ton jeu t'amuse, car ça y est, tu me demandes l'asile de mon corps… J'ai du accepter car tu es entré… tu as compris mon envie car tu me cajoles… Merlin que tu es doux ! Et à chaque coup de rein, tu te donnes un peu plus… Et à chaque coup de rein, ces larmes dévastent un peu plus nos joues… A chaque coup de rein, mon cœur se brise un peu plus encore… Et j'espère que le tien aussi car je veux te faire mal comme tu me fais mal… Mais, oui, je te hais mon amour !

Mais Merlin, pourquoi ces larmes ?

_With or without you_

_With or without you, oho_

_I can't live with or without you_

Mais, ça y est, j'ai compris… Tu es partit et tu es tombé sur moi. Tu m'as serré dans tes bras et en pleurant, tu as dis mon prénom… tu as appelé mon prénom… comme un appel au secours… Mais je suis parti… je n'ai pas pu me retenir… Mais je t'ai serré de toutes mes forces, je me suis agrippé à toi, pour ne pas partir trop loin… Et alors j'ai réalisé… tes regards, tes mouvements, tous ces non-dits c'était ça… la force qui te poussait à revenir tous ces soirs…

_Ohohoho…_

_With or without you_

_With or without you_

_I can't live with or without you_

_With or without you_

Mais toi aussi tu as compris car inlassablement tu me le répètes… Que ces mots sont beaux dits par toi… Et puis enfin tu oses me regarder… Et tu me demandes… tu me sondes, d'un regard. Tu as peur mais tu m'attends. Alors tout s'accélère, et mon cœur, doucement, se répare. Et je t'embrasse, doucement d'abord car je savoure chaque parcelle de tes lèvres, puis passionnément. Je romps ce baiser et je te réponds un seul mot, front contre front, yeux dans les yeux, un seul mot qui va changer ma vie :

« Oui »

Et tu ries, tu m'embrasses et tu ries… et je rie aussi… Et nous pleurons, ensemble, et nos larmes ne font qu'une, notre osmose est parfaite… Et d'une seule voix, nous avouons notre faiblesse commune, qui sera notre force pour la vie :

« Je t'aime »

* * *

_Voilà… Bon je sais, vous devez en avoir marre de mes Happy End mais je déprime déjà assez de faire un death fic donc… on restera sur le « ils se marièrent et mangèrent beaucoup de perdrix » -hum excusez, un réminiscence d'un cours d'espagnol… ceux qui ont connu comprendrons !-_

_Donc voilà, je vous laisse,_

_Gros Zibouxxx et plizzz review…._


	2. RAR

Salut vous ! j'ai mis un peu de temps mais que voulez vous, ma fleime est en passe de devenir légedaire… Donc, après au moins un mois, voici le RAR ! encore un fois, désolée ms… c'est pas faute d'être chiant, au contraire je me fais toujours un plaisir de répondre aux reviews…

Pour les news, mon prochain chap de _Pour l'amour d'un homme… _est en route, Siuki m'a enfin renvoyé le début du deuxième chap du _Plus beau jour de ma vie_ et j'ai une (super) idée de OS… ça va s'appeler _Heaven _et ce sera un POV de Draco… en résumé, Draco Malfoy est un homme jeune, beau, riche, célèbre et puissant qui a toujours eu tout ce qu'il voulait. Tout sauf son pire ennemis : Harry Potter…

Mais pour l'instant, j'en suis toujours au RAR donc, bah… RAR !

_**Milii : **Merci, ça me fait plaisir ! ça fais du bien ? bah tant mieux ! … c'est un peu le but… enfin ! bizoux_

_**BlackNemesis :** Toi ? Fan de U2 ? qui l'eut cru ! En même tant mieux ! ça nous fait un autre point commun ! lol d'ailleurs en parlant de U2 je suis dégoutée, et tu va très vite comprendre pq et à quel point : ma sœur et son copain ont eu, grâce à ma mère, des places pour leur concert du 9 juillet au Stade de France ! Et moi je suis même pas là ! Je suis… je le suis tellement que je ne trouve même pas de mot pour décrire cet état ! _

_Désolée mais… fallait que je le dise ! alors comme ça tu t'identifie au BN… quel parfum ? _

_Waow ! Waow waow waow ! je ne sais pas quoi dire… c'est trop de compliments… non , c'est vrai, je ne mérite pas tout ça… bon, si t'insiste ! mdr ! non ça c'est pas du tout moi ! mais vraiment ça me touche, vraiment ! bah c'est malin c'est moi qui perds mes mots mtn !_

_Mais je tiens à préciser que si j'ai pu écrire ça, c'est grâce à cette beautiful song (je trouve qu'on le ressent mieux en anglais…) et à ce qu'elle m'inspire… quand je l'écoute j'ai des images plutot… assez… osées qui me viennent … osées mais si belles… j'ai pas réussi à en exprimer la moitié donc imagine un peu…_

_Mais ça me fait immensément plaisir donc… bah… MERCIIIIIIIII ! _

_Gros bizoux et bonne continuation à toi aussi !_

_**Samaëltwigg :**coucou ! heureuse d'avoir pu te procurer un moment de bonheur ! lool contente que tu trouve que la fic colle à la chanson ! pour la continuation j'espère qu'elle va être bonne, quant à beaucoup de fics… ça tu peux en être sure ! mdr ! bizoux !_

_**Onarluca :** c'est vrai ? jamais jamais ! tant mieux moi non plus ! bon lol je reprends pcq moi g ta review sous les yeux ce ki ne doit pas etre ton cas ! tu me dis ne jamais avoir marre des Happy End ! par contre, je suis qd même en train d'écrire une death fic dc… au moins je suis réaliste… éternelle réveuse mais réveuse réaliste (un peu contradictoire) mais plus réveuse qd même… pfffff on s'en fout ! _

_Rolala, je viens de me rendre compte que je ne sais même pas si tu écris et si oui, je n'ai même pas lu ! ouuuhhhhhhhhhhhhh là honte part se cacher dans les bras de … pfffffff non, Enyia, oh zut, part se cacher dans les bras musclés et rassurant de son Ryry d'amour bah oui, yen a qui marchent au gentil, désolée… et puis g le syndrome brun aux yeux verts als…_

_En tout cas je viens d'aller faire un tour sur ton blog d'images… tu sais que tu déchire ? non. Bah… tu déchire !_

_Voili voilou, gros bizoux !_

_**L'ange diablesse :** bon, alors toi je t'ai déjà répondu mais c'est pas grave…merci tu me fais très plaisir…_

_Pour la Ginny/Tommy (lol je rime !) je suis désolée mais l'idée que j'avais ne… ne marche pas. Mais tkt pas, j'ai récement (et grace a nos délire ac Siuki) trouvé un truc… qui devrai te plaire…. Mais bon, la feignasse a frappé : la fleime de tapé ! lol allé courage ! bizoux ou muxu… c'est toi qui voit… mdr_

_**Siuki :** ahhhhhhhh Siuki Siuki Siuki, koi te dire ? moi aussi tu m'as manqué ! rolala ça date ! g dormis depuis_

_Et pui surtout, on a parlé ! lol tu me comprends ! mdr ! _

_Quant a mon genre de OS écoutes, j'y peux rien, j'écris comme je suis et mes OS, comme ma fic, sont a mon image… alors, ça me fait plaisir que tu les trouve comme ça, car ça veut dire que je suis comme ça… pfiou, complicated !_

_N'empèche, qu'en tant que Gabrielle, ange de l'eau, je pensais échoué au Paradis… mais je me doutais que tu ne me lacherais pas… enfin, l'enfer c'est pas si mal… je pourrais y laisser libre cours à mes péchers… oui, car je ne suis pas que la luxure, je suis aussi la gourmandise… deux péchers qui s'accordent merveilleusement bien, n'est-il pas ? lol ça y est je parle le bourge ! lol_

_D'ailleurs, la gourmandise sur tous les plans, mais ça… tu le sais ! _

_Sur ce magnifique sous entendu je te laisse, gros bizoux_

_Enyia-Ween-Zoé-Gabrielle-je-sais-plus-quoi-Potter-san !_


End file.
